I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to level shifters and logic circuits.
II. Background
A level shifter is a circuit that receives a digital input signal with a first voltage range and provides a digital output signal with a second voltage range that is different from the first voltage range. A logic circuit is a circuit that receives one or more digital input signals, performs a particular logic function on the digital input signal(s), and provides one or more digital output signals. A digital signal has one of multiple (typically two) possible logic values at any given moment. For example, a digital signal may have a high voltage level for logic high or a low voltage level (e.g., zero Volts (0V)) for logic low.
A level shifter or a logic circuit may be implemented with metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors to obtain small size and low power dissipation. The MOS transistors may be unable to handle a full voltage range, which may cover both the first and second voltage ranges. For example, the full voltage range may exceed a breakdown voltage of the MOS transistors. It may be desirable to implement the level shifter and the logic circuit with MOS transistors having a breakdown voltage that is smaller than the full voltage range.